


Don't Mix Alcohol With Friendship

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I REGRET NOTHING, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Stand Alone, i wrote this when i was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some good 'ole MatsuKuro smut because we all need this in our lives





	Don't Mix Alcohol With Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



> I wrote this for [Foxyena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) who is a wonderful friend and a terrible influence in the best way possible.  
> 

“Kuroo.” Mattsun called with a rasp in his voice as he snaked his arms around the bed-headed boy, pulling him closer as he pushed him against the wall. Their eyes locked in a hazy glare, borderline on predatory as Mattsun ran his hands over Kuroo’s bare torso.

“Mattsun-” Kuroo whispered in a sharp breath, a heat of passion stirring within him as his body writhed in pure pleasure. His body jolted when he felt those sharp teeth and tongue trail a line down his neck.

First in soft, gentle strokes, saliva tickling him as he moaned out and arched his back. Kuroo could still smell the alcohol on his breath, the scent filling up his nose as he was starting to regret the idea of drunk sex, not that that was stopping him.

He leaned in, letting Mattsun pin him to the wall as his tongue ran another line down his neck. Kuroo leaned away from him, giving Mattsun more room as he added his teeth into the mix. Mattsun bit down, his teeth rubbing against the tender, wet flesh as they sank in, like a vampire biting his neck. Kuroo moaned out, a sharp groan as he felt his erection press against his stomach.

With his free hand, Kuroo started slowly rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, slow strokes as Mattsun kept him cornered. Kuroo closed his eyes and exhaled a slow breath as Mattsun entangled a hand into his hair, still keeping his other hand pressed firmly against the wall.

“Mhn.” Kuroo moaned out as his friend pulled his hair, tugging him upwards as Mattsun pressed his teeth back down against the skin.

Those sharp, fang-like teeth piercing into his skin in the most pleasurable way possible.  He could feel Mattsun lap his tongue over the newly formed bite, a soothing, cooling sensation as the other man enclosed his lips around the skin, sucking on it.

“Fuck, M-Mattsun -” Kuroo moaned out, eyes shooting open as Mattsun met him with a smirk. A chilling feeling ran through his body as his skin was met the bitter air. The places on his neck where Mattsun had been comfortably sucking and biting a few moments before now ran cold, and the lack of attention made Kuroo form a pout on his lips.

“Is there something you want, darling?” Mattsun cooed, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Kuroo’s cheek. He was such a tease that he made sure to let his teeth rub up against Kuroo’s skin, driving the other wild in a frenzy. “If you beg for it I might just give you what you want. Did you like my teeth that much? Would you like me to mark you up more? I could leave marks all over your body if only you begged for it.”

Mattsun teased him one more time, tightening his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and leaning him up against the wall. He let his lips trail down the sweet, tender skin of Kuroo’s neck once again, not waiting for an answer as he marked him with another bite, this time kissing his way down to his collarbone before he bit down.

Kuroo moaned out, a sharp noise as he felt his body heat up, his face becoming flushed as he continued to let Mattsun work his magic. He was so in love right now, and he had decided that alcohol truly was the best option.

“Does it feel good there?” Mattsun asked, still with that same ravenous look in his eyes, this time deliberately stopping as he waited for an answer. He let his other hand, the one that was firmly on the wall, travel to Kuroo’s chest, his thumb flicking over his nipple a few times, each getting a seductive whimper out of Kuroo.

“Y-yes - it feels v-very good.”

“Would you submit to me then, darling? I think I can make you feel even better. Or would you like me to bite you some more? I think I know just the spot I can bite against to drive you wild.”

Kuroo didn't need to give him an answer. All he needed to do was give a nod and gaze to Mattsun and he melted, letting his friend, and soon boyfriend, bring his lips back down. This time Mattsun kissed right underneath his jawline, the same routine of his tongue licking the skin first, soft and smooth, only then to add his sharp teeth into the mix seconds later.

The teeth grazed against him, just sharp enough to where they escaped drawing blood. It was something that was borderline predatory, but Kuroo didn't mind letting everyone know that he was Mattsun’s.

His lips departed, releasing his hold on Kuroo’s hair as the two of them made their way to a nearby bed, with Mattsun pushing Kuroo down and letting his lips rejoin Kuroo’s skin, this time in the center of his chest. Mattsun’s other hand gripped a steady hold on Kuroo’s cock, jerking him off as his teeth continued to bite down on Kuroo’s skin again and again, each peirce of his teeth feeling better than the last as Kuroo could slowly feel himself approaching euphoria.

It was going to be a long night, but he was going to let Mattsun slowly make a mess of him, one bite at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this. I was drinking last night and this just sort of happened and I have absolutely zero recollection of writing half of this. But everyone needs at least one impulsive drunk smut fic in their works, right?  
> Also rare pairs consume my soul.  
> Thank you [Foxyena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) for enabling this to happen, you are an amazing friend and probably the first and last person I'll ever write drunk smut for. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
